


Tätäkö se on

by Sickchard



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickchard/pseuds/Sickchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokeilin uutta kirjoitustapaa. Tämä oli lopputulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tätäkö se on

Siinä se oli. Säpäleinä. Suoraan sanoen vitutti. Ei tuo osannut mitään tehdä rikkomatta samalla jotain muuta. Eihän se sille mitään voinut. Se oli sen olemuksessa. Vitutti silti. Yritti se sitä liimata kokoon, mutta ei siitä tullut mitään enää. Keräsin sirpaleet pöydältä ja heitin ne roskiin. _Hyvästi Hello Kitty muki._  

Menin olohuoneeseen ja siellä se istui sohvalla. Istahdin viereen ja heti se veti mut kainaloon kuin pahoitellen. Tän se kuitenkin osasi. Sen pelkkä kosketus sai vitutuksen katoamaan ja korvasi sen lämpimällä, rakastetulla fiiliksellä. Sen takia mä sitä kestin. Ja koska rakastin sitä. Sen mä halusin, en ketään muuta.  

Heräsin aamulla meidän sängystä. Sinne se oli mut kantanut kun olin nukahtanut sen kainaloon sohvalle.  

Tuossa se kuorsasi vieressä. Se näytti niin onnelliselta että olin melkein kateellinen. Melkein. Vain melkein. Koska mäkin olin onnellinen. Olin onnellinen koska mulla oli se ja sillä mut. Ei tää ikuisuutta kumminkaan kestäis joten piti nauttia nyt. Kun vielä pystyi. Nousin ylös ja kävelin keittiöön. Jääkaapissa ei ollut kuin valo ja pari kaljatölkkiä. Kävelin lähimpään Siwaan ja ostin kananmunia. Tulin takaisin kämpille. Toi yks nukkui vielä. Tein aamupalaa kaikessa rauhassa kunnes se hiipi mun taakse. Otti kiinni vyötäisiltä ja veti itteensä vasten. Supisi korvaan jotain makuuhuoneesta ja jostain. En enää kuunnellu vaan sammutin hellan ja käännyin ympäri. Suutelin sitä suulle intohimoisesti. Intohimoisemmin kuin koskaan. En tiedä miks. Se vaan tuntu oikeelta.  

Se vastas takas vähintään yhtä himolla. Päädyttiin siinä sitten makuuhuoneeseen. Vaatteetkin lenteli. Kädet seikkaili toisen vartalolla. Niinku elettäis viimeistä päivää ja piti saada koskea kaikkialta.  

Heräsin sitten päivällä hikisenä sen kainalosta. Tää makuuhuone tuoksui, ei miltään muulta kuin raa'alta himolta ja puhtaalta seksiltä. Siinä se silitteli mun hikisiä hiuksia. Sitten huomasi että heräsin. Suuteli mun päälakea ja halasi tiukempaa hetkisen. ''Huomenta rakas.'' Se kuulosti niin ällöttävältä mutta samalla niin ihanalta. ''Huomenta Fisu'' Vastasin rakastavasti. En jaksanu alkaa keksiä jotain hellittelynimiä. Fisu riitti, eihän se ees ollu sen oikee nimi. 


End file.
